mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurry Up and Wait
Hurry Up and Wait is the fourth and final scenario of the Foolhardy Waywardness campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Christian, after having captured the cities for Regnan Pirates, has stolen a ship and managed to arrive to the Erathian outpost. Unfortunately, the outpost is being targeted by the same pirates he served to. Christian has two options: either to defeat the pirates or wait until fifth month, when Queen Catherine's forces should arrive and defeat these pirates. Worse news are there are four enemies, who made alliances with each other and can go through the four portals, each one located on Christian's island. The monolith exits lie east (the closest), north-east, north-west and south-east (the most distant exit) of the starting town. However, all are of the same type and the enemies can come out from any four of them. To the northern part of the island are some dwellings (including Portal of Glory), a gold mine and a lighthouse. Should Christian ever want to attack the enemy directly, he can build a boat from the shipyard east of the city. In addition, there is a cartographer in south-west, to keep track of the enemy's movement. The southern part of the island can be reached by defeating hundreds of imps or by sailing to the south-east. Should the latter method be used, Christian can land near three Pandora's Boxes. The central one grants many resources, while the other two are traps, for Christian will have to battle creatures*. Continuing to south, Christian can encounter another Castle, but the quest guard demands two artifacts; one is found guarded by archers in north-east, while the other is found to west, guarded by magogs*. Close is a seer, who asks for *. Also, Christian can go to the monolith in south, which connects to an island with power liches guarding a hill fort*. That island also contains the green keymaster's tent, which can unlock the guard south of the starting town; beyond the green two-way monolith is a black market, but is guarded by hundreds of skeletons*. If Christian has his lands defended well, he can sail to the pirates' islands. The south-western has a Stronghold and an additional Castle town. There is also a seer, asking for *. The south-eastern one holds a Stronghold, as well as a seer, who asks for *. North-eastern Stronghold is in a swamp and has a seer (asking for *), as well a red keymaster's tent. At the north-western island, one can find the last Stronghold town, as well as the Angel Wings artifact. This artifact can be given to that island's seer for 11 Spell Power. If Christian has defeated the pirates or has held his ground for four months, he sails towards Queen Catherine's father's funeral, thinking he can visit the islands for a vacation. Little does he realize the troubles befalling Erathia. Towns *Stronghold x4 *Castle x3 Strategy Christian will have to be defensive all the time, as he must not allow the enemy to capture the starting town. The enemy will swarm the lands, often with a powerful army. To counter, Christian could attack the most powerful forces, then having other heroes, with powerful armies, block the exits, so the enemy cannot go through. Gallery Hurry Up and Wait1.png|Christian hired a blacksmith to forge a weapon Category:Foolhardy Waywardness scenarios